


Discovery

by Queen_Valkyrie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: @God please don't let this story suck, A guilty little shit who is ashamed about what he's done in the past but a little shit nonetheless, And now it's finally here, Gen, I have been toying with this idea for eons, Peter is a Little Shit, X-Men Apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Valkyrie/pseuds/Queen_Valkyrie
Summary: Ten years ago, Peter Maximoff broke Erik Lehnsherr out of the Pentagon. And since then, Erik's caused some serious chaos. So when Magneto pops back up, Peter knows it's his responsibility to fix his mistakes from ten years ago. He doesn't expect that chasing after a fugitive will get him involved in the apocalypse, but hey. Shit happens.An X-Men Apocalypse AU with one major change- Peter doesn't know Erik is his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick note; every chapter of this work is named after a song from the 60's, 70's, or 80's. And I say we make a game out of it. The first person to tell me in the comments who the artist is of every song and what year it came out gets a single-chapter commissioned (X-Men) fic from me.

“Lehnsherr was identified yesterday, in this small town in central Poland,” the reporter announced in his pompous accent, one hand in his jacket pocket. “Leaders from all communities are urging their citizens to remain calm.”

Peter almost scoffed at that notion.

Humans? Remain calm? When a nutcase who killed a president and tried to kill another was loose out there? Not likely.

Sure, it could be conceded that Magneto had disappeared for ten years, and in that time, none of his crazy “brotherhood of mutants, destroying the humans” shit had actually been carried out, but still. He was at least dangerous.

“Police and armed forces are mobilizing to find Lehnsherr before he can strike again.”

It wouldn’t be enough.

Peter knew that like he knew he needed air to breathe.

Magneto was very smart and very in-control of his powers and very unconcerned with other people’s lives, and that made him very dangerous.

No, the only people Peter knew of that even had a shot at taking down Magneto were the ones who did it ten years ago.

He had no idea where to find the shapeshifter girl, but he did know where Hank and the Professor were. Or, at least, he knew where they used to be ten years ago. Might still be.

Peter fiddled with the old business card for the Professor’s school as the British guy on the tv kept talking.

“If anyone has information about Lehnsherr, or as he is also known, Magneto, contact your local authorities immediately, and proceed with caution, as he is considered extremely-”

“Peter,” his mother called from the stairwell, and he switched the channel to MTV before she could even think about noticing what he had really been watching.

He zipped over to his Ms. Pac-Man cabinet as she descended down the stairs, and called back up to her. “What’s up?”

“Just checking on you.”

“I’m good,” he lied, of course he wasn’t good, it was his fault that a crazy murdering terrorist nutcase guy was out of prison at all, it was his fault all that destruction happened in ‘73, it was his fault those men in Poland were dead now, it was his fault Magneto was on the loose, all because stupid 16-year-old Peter wanted the thrill of breaking into the Pentagon. “Playing Pac-Man.”

His mom picked up the remote and switched the channel on the tv back to the news, giving him that _I’ve-raised-you-I-can-tell-when-you’re-lying-young-man_ glare she gave him all too often. “You sure you weren’t watching this?”

Magda, of course, knew about 10 years ago. Knew about the Pentagon. Peter was a shit liar when it came to his mom, and she had pried that information out of him the night when Magneto nearly killed Nixon and the whole cabinet.

Peter didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. Magda knew the truth, she always did.

“You’re going after him, aren’t you?” 

_Not alone_ , he thought, but he didn’t say that out loud. He just shifted his shoulders and refrained from looking at her. “You wanted me to get out of the house more, right?”

His mother sighed. “Why you, Peter? They’ve already got police and military after him.”

“That’s not gonna be enough.”

“And you will be?”

“Even if I’m not, I gotta try. This is my fault. My responsibility.”

“Peter-” she tried to argue.

“You know I’m right. I got him out, and look what happened. People are dead now ‘cause I let him out. I gotta do what I can to fix it.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I can’t stop you. Nobody can. But trust me, this won’t end well.”

He finally turned to face her and god almighty, did she look scared. Not openly scared, but that terrified-and-trying-to-hide it kind of scared people got when they were trying to be strong. Peter gave a little nod and tried to put her at least a little at ease. “I’m not afraid of him.” Seriously, _come on_ , Peter could outrun a bullet. Even if Magneto did try to attack him with his powers, it was nothing Peter couldn’t dodge.

If Peter hadn’t been, well, _Peter_ , he might not have caught everything that flashed across his mom’s face. But having super speed meant that seconds could feel like hours, and he caught every emotion in her face as it shifted. Her eyebrows came together in an instant of bafflement, how could her son be so stupid as to think-- and then her eyes were down and her lips were pressed together with disappointment, and her eyes were up and to the side in a question of ‘should I’ _(should she_ what _, Peter had no idea)_ , and then her chest rose and fell in a sigh of acceptance, and she finally looked at him with pity.

“You should be.”

She dropped the remote and the coffee table and headed back upstairs, shaking her head slightly as she did so.

Peter took out the Professor’s card again. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he couldn’t take Magneto alone. If he was going to fix this, he needed help.

But before he left, there was one more person he needed to talk to.

He raced upstairs and stood in his little sister’s open doorway. She sat cross-legged on her bed, her frizzy brown hair tied up in a bun, poring over one of her textbooks. Peter lightly rapped on her door with his knuckles, and she looked up at him.

“Hey, Princess,” he smiled, leaning against her doorframe.

She lifted one eyebrow and smiled back. “Hey, Speed Racer. What’s up?”

“I’m… leaving.”

“Okay,” she replied, shrugging and returning to her textbook. “Can you go to the grocery store while you’re out? We need bread. And mayo.”

“No, Wendy, I mean I’m leaving. _Leaving_ leaving.”

Her nose crinkled and she looked back up at him. “What for?”

“There’s just something that I’ve gotta take care of.”

“I’m not stupid, Pete, I’m just gonna find out from Mom if you don’t tell me. What’s going on?”

Peter sighed and chewed at his lip. “You remember that crazy guy from ten years ago who tried to off Nixon?”

“The really dramatic one with the helmet and the stupid cape?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember him. Whatever happened to him anyway?”

“Well for a long time nobody knew. But now he’s popped back up, and he’s killed a bunch of people, and I’m…”

“You’re gonna try and stop him.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You know that’s a really stupid idea, right?”

“I got the same from Mom. But I have to do this.”

“Pete, this doesn’t have anything to do with you,” she insisted. “Somebody else stopped him last time, somebody else’ll take care of it now.”

“This has _everything_ to do with me, Wendy!” He shouted, and she flinched ever so slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, that was… I didn’t mean to shout at you.”

She pursed her lips and glared at him. “Inform me, Peter.” He knew she was serious then, Wendy never called him Peter unless she was annoyed or upset with him. “Why are _you_ the one who has to go after this psycho?”

Peter sighed and turned his eyes to the floor. “Because I’m the one who let him out.”

“Excuse me?”

“Before he went all nuts and tried to kill Nixon, he was in a prison underneath the Pentagon, cause apparently he also killed JFK, and ten years ago these guys came to our house and told me they needed my help breaking somebody out of jail. And I did it cause I wanted to see if I really could break someone out of the highest-security place in the country. And we did it. We got him out. And I went back home after that and didn’t really think anything of it. But the next day he was on tv and talking about his whole brotherhood-of-mutants thing and threatening all humans and trying to kill the president, and I could’ve done something. I should’ve done something. But I didn’t. And now he’s back out there and he’s killing people again, and I’m not just gonna sit at home like I did last time. Everything he’s done since he got out, everybody who’s dead… That’s on me. I _gotta_ do what I can to fix it.”

Wendy just stared at him, her dark eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

“You gonna say anything?”

She looked down and blinked for a few seconds, before letting out a long breath, setting her jaw, and locking eyes with Peter.

“There’s no way you can do this alone.”

He chuckled. “I’m not planning on it.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“Well, you mentioned that somebody else stopped him last time.”

“Yeah?”

“I just so happen to know where they might be.”

Wendy sighed and shook her head. “So help me, Pete, if you get yourself hurt, I’m gonna deck you.”

A laugh escaped Peter and Wendy glared at him. “Relax, kiddo. I’m pretty tough. And faster than a bullet. It’s gonna take somebody a lot stronger than Magneto to take me down.”

“He can lift a whole baseball stadium, genius. He’s really strong.”

“Yeah, but he can’t hit me with a baseball stadium if he can only see a blur.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, Peter. Okay?”

“Got it.”

She stood and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his ribcage, and he buried his chin in her auburn frizz.

“See you, Speed Racer.”

He stepped away from the hug and winked at her. “See you, Princess.”

And he was off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who haven't read whatever other fic I wrote where Peter kind of explains Wendy (I don't really remember which one that is), I'll just explain her here. She's a little bit Wanda and a little bit not. Basically, she's the younger sister that we see on Peter's lap near the end of Days of Future Past. Peter's 26 in this fic and Wendy's 17, and I guess she looks like what a 17-year-old Wanda would probably look like. But she's not a mutant. Just a regular human.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and enjoy the rest of the story as it comes!


End file.
